A Box and A Diary
by HaveringFool
Summary: For forever and forever. [A/N: I've noticed my constant use of a character named 'Maurane' and, this story, explains how her name came to be. It's not a needed read but, I suppose, I should point out that this story explains her name and why I had the thought to create it when I had.]
1. Chapter 1

_"Can I get a box Mommy?"_

_"It's may I? Sweetheart."_

_"May I have a box Mama?"_

_"She's circumventing the law this little one," Mama picks me up," What do you want a box for munchkin?"_

_"I…" I work at untangling some of Mama's curls, "I want to fill it with special things. I have a list!"_

_"You have a list, sweetheart?" Mommy wipes away at my cheek, and kisses it. "What's on it?"_

_"Just some words..." I smile._  
><em>I miss the vanilla ice cream I had just finished.<em>  
><em>Mommy always checks to make sure that I am clean; she says that I eat like how Mama does.<em>

_"And you'll know all about the law, wouldn't you, detective?" Mommy smiles, and kisses Mama's cheek. Her chocolate ice cream stain is gone now too._

_"Doctors know better though. Never wrong to listen to you, Doctor Isles," Mama smiles and turns to kiss Mommy._  
><em>They look at each other for forever and ever; always with a smile.<em>

_"My turn! My turn!" I shout as I leap into Mommy's arms. This cannot wait._  
><em>"It's a big project!" I stretch out my arms, to prove the point. "So you have to listen!" I smile.<em>

_They laugh and link arms._

_"Alright, alright, we're sorry munchkin," Mama smiles and tickles me; I hide my giggles in Mommy's wavy hair, "What's the project?"_

_"I need a box! I have a list so after we get the box, we can fill it together!"_

_"How big does the box need to be sweetheart?" Mommy asks._

_"Big enough to fill everything in my list?"_

_"On your list. Do you have your list with you sweetheart?"_

_"No…" I suck on my thumb, "The list is for the filling part. Not for the box size..."_

_"Well munchkin, how can we get the right box for this project of yours if we don't know what goes into it?" Mama kisses my hair and taps gently on my thumb, "What does Mommy say about the thumb, munchkin?"_

_"That when I suck on it, it means that I am thinking or needs to be soothed," Mommy runs her fingers through my hair and holds me closer, Mama holds us both, "And she wants me to know that I can always tell my mommies anything," I lean into my mommies, "And I shouldn't suck on it for too long because sometimes there are bad bacteria on them."_

_"Too tiny to see," I move my fingers together to show them the tiniest space I can make._

_They laugh._

_"Exactly, munchkin," Mama smiles at me, "So my darling little girl, what is your beautiful mind up to this time?"_

_Mommy smiles at me too. "Yes sweetheart, what is this box for? What has my clever little girl got up her sleeves?" Mommy tugs gently on my sleeves._

_I laugh._  
><em>"Mommies! Big project means big surprise!"<em>

_"The box has to last forever!" I add._

_"Really munchkin? For forever?" Mama carries me over from Mommy. "For forever?" She tickles me and makes my belly laugh._

_"For forever and forever!" I giggle in her arms._

_Mommy is laughing too._  
><em>She stops to kiss Mama. "Alright Jane, I didn't pack spare clothes for her this time."<em>

_"Right, go back to the tickle free mommy there munchkin!" Mama laughs and sends me back to the arms of Mommy._

_"How would a metal box that you can decorate by yourself sound sweetheart? It'll last forever, the box and, it'll always be yours."_

_"Is there a cover?"_

_"To keep us from snooping into your things, little munchkin?" Mama makes a fake shocked face._

_"No…" I roll my eyes. "Surprise!" I smile and pretend zip my lips._

_"Alright munchkin," Mama takes me from Mommy and swings me once around, "You my little sweetness are walking from here." Mama sets me down and kisses the top of my head. "Mommy needs to hold my hand now."_

_"Right Maura?" Mama smiles at Mommy._

_"You are not so different from a child sometimes Jane, vying with our child for my affections," Mommy kisses Mama on her nose, "I love you both."_

_They smile and hold hands._

_I run around them, and under their linked arms._  
><em>I walk in front of them.<em>  
><em>Stopping sometimes to turn around and wave to them.<em>

_They wave back._  
><em>They always smile and wave back.<em>

* * *

><p>"We're almost there darling."<p>

She looks up from her diary.  
>"Thank you for the ride," she smiles, "You didn't have to take the day off work, you know."<p>

"Of course I have to. It's a big day, a special day. I'm going to be there for you, every day," he kisses her hand.

"Thank you," she smiles, "Now eyes on the road mister."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
>This a re-upload, with some structure and style edits. New chapters but it's the same story; I just split them a little.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_"No movie tonight!" I announce as I hide the box behind my back._

_My mommies are sitting on the couch, close together and talking._  
><em>Soft gentle conversations, they always seem to be having.<em>  
><em>Always together, and always smiling.<em>  
><em>They look at me now.<em>

_"Box filling time munchkin?"_

_"Yes!" I proudly present my box._  
><em>I pasted smiley faces all over it and used all my magic markers to colour the box.<em>  
><em>"It's a very happy and colourful box!"<em>

_"It's a lovely box sweetheart," Mommy pats the couch, I run over and snuggle in, "So what are we filling it with?"_

_Mommy takes the paper I hand her._  
><em>Mama reads over her shoulder.<em>

_"Munchkin...did you write all of these?"_

_I nod._

_"All on your own sweetheart?"_

_"The tea dinosaur helped! The big book of words too!"_

_"Tea dinosaur?"_

_Mama laughs. "I think she meant the thesaurus Maura." Mama ruffles my hair._

_"The thesaurus and the dictionary?" Mommy combs her fingers through my hair._

_"Yes…" I smile and shrug my shoulders. "Let's fill the box!"_

_"We are very proud of you munchkin. Come here," Mama puts me on her lap and Mommy moves to lean closer to us._

_Mommy reads from the list._

_Laughs to go into the box:_

_Chuckle__ is a quiet laugh_  
><em><span>Giggle<span>__ is to laugh quietly_  
><em><span>Chortle<span>__ is a loud chuckle_  
><em><span>Guffaw<span>__ is a coarse noisy laugh_  
><em><span>Titter<span>__ is a high-pitched giggle_  
><em><span>Snigger<span>__ is a sly giggle_

* * *

><p>She takes the list from her diary.<p>

She places it in the box.

* * *

><p><em>Mama laughs loudly into the box.<em>  
><em>Mommy laughs too.<em>  
><em>I add my laughs too.<em>

_"Jane, you can't just hog it. Give her a chance."_

_Mama is going through the list one more time._  
><em>She laughs some more into the box, because she says she needs to.<em>

_"It's okay Mommy, let Mama do that. I want all your laughs inside." I snuggle into Mommy._

_Both I and Mommy watch Mama._  
><em>Mama watches us watching her, filling the box with laughs.<em>

_Mama smiles and covers the box._  
><em>"Munchkin likes my laughs. Unlike you," Mama smiles and kisses Mommy's forehead.<em>

_"If I didn't like it, I wouldn't have tried to rap for you that day." Mommy leans on Mama._

_"That is not rapping Maura."_

_"It made you laugh didn't it Jane?"_

_"It did. It did," Mama smiles, "Thank you Maura, you do make me very happy," Mama kisses Mommy._

_I smile and cover my eyes._  
><em>It happens all the time.<em>

_"Mommies! I'm right here!"_

_Mommy is pink._  
><em>Mama is too.<em>

_"You make us very happy too sweetheart," Mommy kisses the top of my head._

_"Whatever mommy said," Mama winks and kisses me too, "We do love you munchkin."_

_"We do love you very much sweetheart," Mommy pulls me in for a hug._

* * *

><p>"We're here."<p>

She looks up from her diary.  
>We are here.<p>

"Let me finish this first?"

"Take your time darling," he tucks her hair behind her ear, "We've got the whole day."

* * *

><p><em>"I do love you both too mommies. So, so, so very much!"<em>  
><em>I hug them both.<em>  
><em>"Thank you for helping me make my laugh box."<em>

_"We're happy if you're happy sweetheart-"_

* * *

><p>"Do you think that, they're happy?"<p>

"Are you happy?"

"I am, I am."

"Then they are darling, then they are."

* * *

><p><em>"-and we only want you happy, Maurane."<em>

_"Maurane," I repeat my name._

_"Do you want to hear the story of how you got that name munchkin?"_

_I giggle and lie down._  
><em>My head is on Mama's lap and legs on Mommy's lap.<em>  
><em>"You put your name and Mommy's name together, because then I will always have my mommies with me."<em>

_"Exactly Maurane," Mama smiles at me, "You are never alone."_

_Mama takes Mommy's hand._  
><em>Mommy places it against her chest.<em>

* * *

><p>"Mommy understands."<p>

"Pardon?"

"Mommy, she always understands. They always say these things to each other and they always understand each other."

"They do sound like they would. I would love to have met them Maurane. I'm sorry I came too late into your life."

"Better late than never mister," she winks, "Besides, I'm their daughter. That's close enough. They live in me."

"And you're beautiful," he smiles.

"Thank you and you are too," she smiles. "I think we should do it now."

"Only if you're ready, and I'm more dashing than beautiful."

"Let's go then dashing man, before it gets too cold."

She opens the door, she leaves the car.  
>Her shoes leave tracks on the snow covered cemetery grounds.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hi there, thank you, for the time~


	3. Chapter 3

It's her birthday today.

She reaches their headstones.  
>Together, still; side-by-side.<br>Together, for always.

"Hi Mommy, hi Mama," she brushes away the snow covering their headstones, "Guess what Mama? Since Mommy doesn't guess…" She smiles.

"It's my birthday today. I just got back a couple of days ago from the book signings. I've missed you all and I thought maybe, this time, I'll give you both a present instead," she smiles, "Look what I have here."

She shows them the box.

"Remember this box? The metal box that I had decorated all on my own, the one where you both had helped me fill with my list of laughter, and that this is meant to last for, forever and forever. You've filled me with so much love, laughs and life mommies," she smiles, "Thank you, for loving me."

"I want to leave this here with you both now. James,"

He squats down and places his arms around her.

"Remember James? He made it," she laughs, "He asked me to marry him, and I said yes Mommy," she smiles, "And he's a good man Mama. So don't worry. I had Uncle Barry run a check on him for me."

"And Uncle Korsak. She got him to ask me out for dinner," he laughs, "Mrs and Mrs Rizzoli-Isles, I'll love your daughter, as much as, if not more, as how you've loved each other. She's told me all about the both of you and, I'll like to say thank you to the both of you. You've both loved her so much and, now it's my turn to love her for her, for myself, and for the both of you."

He takes her hand but still looking at the headstones, he says, "I love and I'll love Maurane, for forever and forever Mrs and Mrs Rizzoli-Isles." He looks at her and kisses her hand, his eyes meeting hers.

"I hope it's okay to have done this," he looks back to the headstones, "I meant it as a surprise for all three of you." He smiles back at her.

"I had the publishers print a different dedication for this copy," he hands her a copy of the book they had both co-authored, "Especially for you Mrs Jane Rizzoli-Isles and Mrs Maura Rizzoli-Isles, to say thank you."

She looks at the dedication:

_To Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles, the wonderful parents of Maurane Rizzoli-Isles, thank you for teaching me about love and being loved. For you both, the Life-Long Best Friends Forever (LLBFFs), all the thanks and all the smiles for loving their sweetheart, their munchkin, their darling daughter - Maurane Rizzoli-Isles._  
><em>Without you both, I'll never have met her, and I'll never have known a love like yours.<em>  
><em>I'll never have known a love like her, and I wouldn't ever have completed a book.<br>Thank you._  
><em>Love for forever and ever,<em>  
><em>James, your dashing son-in-law<em>

"Is it okay if I add that to the box as well, Maurane?"

She nods, and smiles.

"Of course James," she kisses his smile, "I'm sure my mommies will like that. Life-long best friends forever. That's what they are," she opens the box and he places the book inside, "To each other."

"For each other too," He kisses her temple.

"Everyone chipped in mommies. In the box now, there is the list of laughs you laughed for me, and I got James to add his too. I added more of mine. So now, we have quite an assortment of laughs in there," she smiles, "Of course though Mama, you have the most laughs in here," she hugs the box. He holds her.

"There's a photograph in there that T.J. made. He used that photograph taken during Christmas, the one where everyone came. With Grandma Constance, Grandma Hope and Grandma Angela; even Aunt Caitlin came," she touches her Mommy's headstone. "She says to send another thanks to you Mommy, for the kidney. They all miss you both. We all do."

"T.J. took out Uncle Frankie and Uncle Barry though, and used a picture of them fighting over an action figure instead. T.J. said that Uncle Tommy told him that Mama, you would like it. He said that they've been fighting over that action figure since they found it." She smiles.

"He added a grown up picture of James and I in as well. He wants his Aunty Jane and Aunty Maura to have a picture of their little baby, all grown up. He sends his love mommies," she runs her fingers along their names, "Grandma Angela added some pictures of bunny pancakes. She said that Mommy, you always like eating them whilst Mama you, always complain but still steal them from Mommy's plate anyway," she smiles, "She makes them for me and James too now. We have them all together, as a family, every Sunday. Sometimes Grandma Constance comes over too."

"Uncle Korsak said that, the both of you are the best crime fighting duo in all of Boston and maybe even the world, still true today. Uncle Barry and him, they want me to remind you Mama, that you are the best detective, best partner they can ever have and Mommy, that you are the best medical examiner they've ever had. That it was an honour working with the both of you; and Mommy, they told me to let you know that they've done as Mama had told them to. They brought your chair up to the bull pen, to keep it away from Doctor Pike," she smiles.

"I was never alone Mommy, and I was never not loved Mama," she smiles as tears fell. "Everyone loves the both of you, and everyone was there with me. Everyone has stories to tell about you both, and I love you both so much."

"Even though I only have this box and my diary, it always felt like the both of you were there, by me," she holds the box closer, "So I want you to have the box now. I want you both to know that, I'm so grateful and thankful to be your daughter."

"That I love you Mommy, that I love you Mama," she smiles, "That I love you both, for forever and for forever mommies," she holds the box even closer to her and gives it a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~


	4. Chapter 4

She places the box in between the headstones, in between her mothers.

A box filled with love, laughter, and memories.  
>A box plastered with smiles and kisses.<br>A box made for, and with, her family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hi there, thank you, for the time~


	5. Chapter 5

"I love you mommies," she kisses each headstone, "And I'm happy."

Her hand finds his waiting hand, "I'm happy and, be happy too mommies," she smiles.

"I love you both too moms. I'll take care of your daughter," he kisses her temple.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~


	6. Chapter 6

"It's more like, I'll be taking care of you mister," she squeezes his hand.

"I wouldn't mind it at all," he grins.

She laughs, "They're all waiting at home aren't they?"

"Who? What?"

"Don't pretend like you didn't plan a surprise party for me James. T.J. called and asked if he needed to get me a gift for the party. Since he'll only be dropping in for one night. He's a bit busy with his boyfriend, taking pictures of the world."

"I'm not saying anything more," he smiles, "Is it true though, that your Mom got your Ma racing classes for her birthday once?"

"Very true," she smiles, "I'm not getting any such thing for you though. Mama even got me my own racing bike so she can race with me."

"You have the most wonderful parents Maurane," he smiles, "And they have the loveliest love story I've ever heard of."

"Really?"

"Alright, apart from maybe ours," he kisses her ring, "James and Maurane, LLBFFs for forever and ever," he smiles.

"Maurane and James, LLBFFs for forever and ever," she kisses his ring, "My mothers really should have had copyrighted that acronym," she smiles, "You really like it don't you James?"

"Of course I do," he smiles, "Their love for each other is beautiful. Best part of it all?"

"They loved each other, and you," he kisses her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hi there, thank you, for the time~


	7. Chapter 7

In his arms, she watches as the soft snow falls.  
>She watches as her parents get blanketed by the soft snow; their headstones turning white and pure.<p>

The box, that colourful metal box filled with love, with laughs and plastered with smiles; the box of laughs, meant to last for forever and forever, now with them both.

"Thank you Mommy, thank you Mama; I love you both."

_'Love, Maurane Rizzoli-Isles.'  
><em>She signs the cover of the box and with that, coupled with a smile, she turns to go.

Her hand in his, his in hers; never alone, never not loved.  
>She holds onto the diary, onto her memories; knowing that her mommies love her and that they are happy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
>I wrote this then to introduce their daughter as a character for another story so, well, pardon how she's introduced...I suppose. I too quite enjoy the idea, of Jane and Maura as mommies, and that their daughter will be a testament of their love for each other, and how they'll love her. Hmm. Chapter eight is chapter eight, because it looks so pretty that, I didn't want to have an an under it.  
>Thank you, for the time=)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi there munchkin! We found your diary!_

_By we, I mean, mommy found it._

_Hiding this in a shoe box? You clearly do not remember that day when you, yes you, went to put mommy's shoes in all the wrong boxes and she's been trying to get them all back in place ever since. Teaches you one or two things about being naughty now, doesn't it munchkin? I love you munchkin!_

_(Now it's mommy's turn)_

_Hi sweetheart, I do apologize for chancing upon this and, we only do mean to leave a simple message to tell you that, once you get here, we'll get you more books to read and write in if you want to. We read nothing. Mama wanted to but I stopped her for you. Do you need a nicer box to keep this in? I love you too sweetheart!_

_From the both of us now my beautiful darling,_  
><em>mommy and mama loves you Maurane!<em>

_For forever and forever, we just want you happy and safe._  
><em>We love you, and we always will.<em>  
><em>For forever and forever.<em>  
><em>We do.<em>


End file.
